The lover before it all
by Ashes859
Summary: There's a reason why Supergirl/Kara refused to tell Lena Luthor her secret. No one but her closest friends had ever known about the lover before Kara became supergirl. The one she loved and lost because of her heroic persona... Meet Lyra, from an ancient world that once held powerful magick. Will that magick be enough for her to survive long past her death.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters besides Lyra. Hope you enjoy the story!**

"Dear my love-" I sang softly well I cooked, humming to the melody of Anywhere by Evanescence. A quick knocking drew my attention to the door of my apartment. I glanced at the clock. 6:50. She's early I thought to myself wiping my hands on a towel and opening the door.

"Kara." She had her arms around me before I could greet her, my arms circled around her on instinct holding her. She buried her nose into the crook of my neck. I stroked her golden hair, knowing now was not the time to talk- not when she needed me.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke guiding us backward, letting me kick the door closed.

"It's okay." I could feel her take another deep breathe still not letting me go.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She shook her head. "No, not yet... I just. I need to see you. After yesterday-" she came to a stop in her words not wanting to bring up anything that had to do with her current delima.

" Okay, I understand. Let's take your mind off it for a while." I kissed her cheek, her crystal blue eyes lifted a blush coloring her cheeks. Taking her hand I lead her down the hall to my kitchen.

"Mmm.. It smells so good here." I gave her a wide grin.

"Thanks, taste this. I thought I'd do something a little different for our anniversary." I presented her with a bowl of whipped cream I'd mixed with half a cup of buttercream frosting for the cake.

"Mmm, it's really good. I thought you said you didn't want to do anything special." Her eyes glittered in the light despite the curiosity of her words.

"Well, it's nothing big for our six months together. Just my latest experiment, whipped cream mixed with buttercream frosting. For the brownie cake." As if on cue the timer goes off.

"That would be the cake." Reluctantly I released her hand so I could slip on the oven mitts and pull out the cake simultaneously turning off all the burners since everything on the stove was done. As I turned her lips caught mine catching me completely by surprise.

She started to pull back, before she could I cupped her face in my hands kissing her back. She stepped closer arms caging me between her and the counter. A couple minutes pass and we pull apart breathless. I smiled and she blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I blinked into those fathomless blue eyes my heart humming.

"Not a- Kara your hand!" I suddenly exclaimed noticing it was resting directly against the rim of the brownie pan. Her hand snatched away, i took her hand and I turned quickly twisting on the cold water and pushing her hand into the cool stream. She pulled away quickly after;

"It's okay, I'm okay." She hid her hand but I wasn't convinced.

"Kara please, that pan was-" the words died in my throat as I examined the side of her hand much to her unease.

"See I'm okay, it probably wasn't there long enough for it to burn." My fingers brushed over the skin and I looked back at her.

"I- I could have sworn I-" Her eyes danced but I could sense a tenseness in her demeanor.

"I'm glad you're okay… Ready to eat?" She relaxed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starving." she moved to the table where we usually ate well I served the plates. I poured us a glass of wine.

We talked as we ate not about anything in particular. Her family, my family, some of our hobbies, likes, dislikes. Soon our talk turned toward the stars. By this time our plates were in the sink. I started frosting the cake well Kara took a call in the bedroom. As I did I didn't hear Kara for a long while, until I felt hands circle around my hips. Her forehead laid against my neck as she hugged me from behind startling me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She whispers against neck. I picked up her hand kissing her palm lightly.

"Don't be." I drew her lips to mine and kissed her softly. "Is everything alright?" I asked forcing myself to pull away to settle our minds a bit.

"Yeah, it was just Alex checking up on me." She sneakily came in for another kiss and I couldn't stop us anymore. We kissed for what felt like forever, she turned me around guiding me up onto the counter-top beside the cake. I circled my legs around her and dragged my fingers through her hair. She held me to her as we make out. We abandoned the cake and made our way to the couch. Eventually we fell asleep curled around one another.

The next morning I woke up still curled into Kara on the couch. She was deep asleep, her features calm. I carefully slipped away from her not wanting to wake her up. I walked to my bedroom leaving the door open. I washed up and went back to the living room where Kara was just sitting up. Not stopping I came up behind her, circling my arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Morning." I smiled feeling her hand come up to my face.

"Morning." She answered.

"I have to go. Ms. Grant texted me about a weekend work day."

"Okay, would you like a slice of cake to go?" She bit her lips together a sly smile on her lips.

"Yeah I would."

"Okay, feel free to change into anything you feel appropriate in the closet." I kissed her lips and headed to the kitchen.

Kara blushed looking after Lyra and got up speeding her way to the bathroom then to the closet, since Lyra was about the same size it was easy to pick out a pair of jeans and a top from the closet.

She changed quickly, since it was technically not Ms. C that called but her sister to update her on a mission they had from Head Quarters. Kara made her way the kitchen where Lyra sat at the island table eating a piece of cake a pen in one hand tapping the side of her cheek lightly.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Yup, just a dream I had last night." I put the pen down.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. This for me?" Kara picked up the plate of cake and a plastic spoon.

"Yup. I hope you like it." Lyra had gotten up as Kara stepped forward churning circling her arms said Lyras waist, she slipped her arms around Kara's shoulders kissing her lips. Just then Kara's and Lyra's phones rang. They pulled back reluctantly.

"I'll see you later."Kara smiled letting Lyra go.

"See you later." Lyra answered checking her text as Kara made her way to the door.

Kara arrived at the compound walking in as Supergirl eating her cake.

"There you are Supergirl, we called you four times since six thirty." Hank said ever the boss.

"What's the mission?"

"Is that cake?" Alex looks at her and the cake a longing look casted at the cake.

"There's been activity word of an attack on general Davis. A new threat." Hank brings up a picture of a shadow like figure following general Davis.

"Jason Knox. He exhibits advanced powers like telekinesis and teleportation. He's been seen talking to other suspicious person's. We think he may be planning an attack."

"He has strange tattoos. That seem to have enhancing qualities. We don't know much more but general Davis has informed us that he may have a vendetta against him. Others he's contacted have come up missing, people close to him. He's concerned that he may be going after his family line." Alex continued.

"For what reason?" Kara asked finishing her cake.

"The general made many enemies in the course of his life. Finding out why would be like finding a needle in a haystack." Hank answered.

"Okay where do I come in?"

"We need you to shadow the general, see if you can catch this man before he does any harm."

"Okay, should be easy enough. Where's the general now?"

"Oh his daily routine. After he leaves his house he goes to this cafe, then to-" hank continues explaining.

"When you can't be there we have a team on standby. But I think this would be a good test of your skills."

"Okay. Let's do this." Supergirl answered setting the plate down and going to shadow the general.

**Comments are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prophesy**

"It's been almost two weeks since we started this, I haven't seen anyone. Or heard anything. Are you sure it's the general he's after? Or could it be just a coincidence?" Kara asked over the coms.

"She's right. Maybe we scared him off or something." Alex looked at Hank.

"No, I don't think so. Guys like this can disappear for weeks and return during their final attack. If someone kills him, it would be a testament as to why super powered people shouldn't be on earth."

"I get that but what if we're wrong? What if this Jason guy isn't after the general?"

"He is." Hank answered.

"Well I have to go soon. I don't want to be late."

"Late for what? Supergirl?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you later." Without much pause Kara had taken out her coms flying to change and meet Lyra at the apartment.

Kara composed herself out the door and took a deep breath taking a moment to read the note.

'It's open, I'm in the bedroom." Kara gulped and walked in shutting the door Behind her with a soft click, locking it on habit and slowly making her way across the living room to the bedroom. Kara was nervous, she could hear the thunder of a familiar heartbeat in room, the soft steps across the wood floors.

"Hello?" Kara softly knocks and the steps continue.

"Come in." The words called from behind the door. Kara opened the door only to see Lyra pacing around on the other side of the bed.

"Lyra are you okay?"

"Kara I have something to tell you." I stopped.

"What is it?" Kara asked stopping before her.

"I love you and need you to know what I am. I don't want to hide this from you."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"It's not… I mean." I sighed.

"It's better I show you." I opened my closet door.

"Your closet?"

"You've been in it a couple times. No trap doors or hidden wires. You can poke around in there if you want."

"Why?" She moved up to stand beside me.

"Because this might blow your mind." I closed the doors and took out a large clear crystal and smashed it against the closet door. There as a bright burst of energy.

"What was that?" Instead of answering her question, I opened the closet which showed another open room or area with herbs and crystals lying around in patterns and such around the room.

"Oh my god." Kara breathed looking around.

"This is my space in fourth dimension."

"Fourth dimension?" She stepped through and the portal closed.

"I'm a witch."

"How is this possible? Are we still on earth?"

"Yes, we are. We're just in another vibrational version of earth. Think of earth as having multiple layers. Where we are usually on earth it's what's called third dimensional reality. My family found a way to make a portal into the fourth reality using massive stores of energy inside premade salt crystals."

"You told me your family died."

"They did over five hundred years ago."

"Five hundred years?!"

"Time here passes differently than time in third reality."

"How long were you here?"

"A couple years in this time. Thousands of years in our earth time."

"Thousands of years. You're thousands of years old?!"

"No, it doesn't quite work like that. When in this dimension time moves slower than in our earth time, five hundred years on our earth, is like one month here. Days go by in hours. So in real time I'm 23. I just grew up hopping the dimensional border."

"That's amazing. How do you do it? It involves these crystals right? They're all over your house." she stepped up to the crystals.

"Some of them yes. The clear ones are to summon the portal. The others are energized spell circles in a snap. Depending on what is needed I channel the energy into them. Green for healing. Blue for insights. Red for love. Black (which was a deep purple) for protection and Yellow for offense."

"Offense? Are you often attacked?"

"Sometimes, but that's kind of stopped over the years. I keep these around just in case." I stood there nervous still about what she was going to say next.

"Can we go back?" I felt my stomach do somersaults.

"Yes, of course." I gripped the crystal sent it telekinetically into the wall bringing up the portal again. She went through first and I hesitantly stepped through after her.

"Oh god you hate me don't you." I spoke as the portal shut behind me.

"No! No no that's not it at all it's just…" she looked so panicked for a second, conflicted.

"I know you have your secrets Kara. I don't expect you to share them until you're comfortable doing so." She stepped up closer hugging me.

"Thank you." Kara whispered holding me, I felt my body relax and I slipped my arms around her.

"What was it like?" Kara asks well I lead the way to the kitchen.

"What was what like?"

"How did you know about this? I mean were you born into it? Is it a genetic trait?"

"I was born like this, in this reality. It is genetic being able to do these things. But all humans have the capacity to do what I do."

"All of them?"

"We all essentially evolved on earth from the same source. If I can do it, and I'm human. Than they can too."

"So you are human."

"More or less. You know, what exactly is human these days?"

"What does that mean?" She asked suddenly.

"Considering the change we're going through all the metahumans coming up it's a sign of the times. They're human right despite their abilities. I assume superman is human underneath all the Superness, they look human at least. I'm not judging, just saying."

"Besides spell circles and crystals what can you do? Can I ask?"

"You can ask me anything. Along with those I can telekinetically move objects, grow whatever plant I want, heal things, communicate with others telepathically although that is kind of subjective depending on who or what it is I'm communicating with. I can manipulate the elements to an extent and track people. I also get prophetic dreams sometimes but that ability is finicky."

"Is it strange? I mean knowing there aren't others like you out there? Are you the only one?"

"There are others out there but they don't know their abilities or they never use them out of fear. Hundreds of years of being hunted caused most of them to lose contact with their abilities. The only one I know who uses his powers is my brother but I haven't been in contact with him since Returning to this vibration."

"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked not angry but curious.

"He and I haven't talked since we got back. He saw things differently than I do and he was angry with me because of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I gave her a small smile.

"Don't be, I'm doing some good with my abilities and I wouldn't have it any other way. I am afraid though, this is the first time I've told anyone this." I looked down at my hands thinking of the other people I could never tell. My body had subconsciously tensed as I remembered my past, trying to find a way alone. She took my hand and my heart nearly stopped.

"You're my home Lyra, thank you for telling me this." She hugs me pressing her lips to my temple.

"I love you Kara." I answer. That night I had a dream: _facing my brother his tattoos glowing green. Beneath him lay Supergirl, but my vision flashed and suddenly it was Kara, veins of green glowing on her skin… She was dying. Save her, save her, I have to save her!_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

A couple days later, I'm restless still. My body refuses to still, like body- like mind, my thoughts were racing and I paced in the kitchen through my flat and back. I rubbed my hands together and turned suddenly kneeling in front of my fireplace placing my hands firmly on the floor.

"_Breathe… Breathe… Breathe… .."_ I began focusing my brain and body into a steady rhythm of filling my lungs deliberately and deeply.

"_Center yourself. Just breathe…_" I focused and let go.

"_Tell me what you need_?" The second the words registered in my mind, there was a clear image in my eyes. The Starlucks coffee shop, I could see a General getting coffee and my brother his eyes burning green. A spell a his fingertips, a jewel of green resting on his chest on a necklace. His tattoos glowed on his skin the same green as in my dream.

It took me an hour to get across town to the Starlucks and turned around looking at all the familiar things. I didn't stop looking at people as they walked along by me.

"Lyra?" I turned to the voice.

"Kara? Hey what are you doing here?" I gave her a tight hug.

"This is the only Starlucks close to Cat co. What are you doing here? If I had known-" I seen behind her suddenly a glimpse of my brother. The tattoos on his collar clearly visible.

"Jason? One second Kara…" I felt a pull inside me, I weaved through the people and seen it happen in slow motion. His hand rose and green rippled across his chest and around him, directly at a general.

"Jason!" I explained bursting into a run, grasping his arm just in time to throw off his aim. He bared his teeth and twisted my body around roughly by my arm.

"That's him Lyra! I have to do this." he snapped in my ear pulling my arm down roughly enough that I had to follow his movement to keep my shoulder in place. His other hand rose and the general rose a gun to Jason. Half a second flashed by and suddenly Supergirl was there holding her hands up to Jason.

"Jason you don't have to do this." she began, I knew. Instantly why i was there.. I bit my tongue reaching into my back pocket and drawing out a black/purple crystal and crushing it in my palm creating a storm of electricity at my fingertips. As much time as it took for Supergirl to realize the green gems were kryptonite, and for Jason to send a pulse of energy at her. My spell circle went out half a second faster than his, just in time to absorb the more destructive power of the spell.

"You bitch!" He screeched swirling around to face me.

"This is not how it should be Jason please." I stepped backward, as the rest of my spell circle was completed. He kept trying to imprint his spell as he moved toward me, pushing the energy into the ground, my spell stopping his from imprinting.

"His ancestors killed our family! And here he is carrying on their legacy! He's a murderer!" my spell circle lashed out lighting hitting him directly affecting the spell at his fingertips. With each strike his spell lost strength. He roared in anger and suddenly I was lifted off my feet. More lighting struck him, his hand wrapped around my throat. I couldn't breathe! It took four more strikes and suddenly I'm losing consciousness.

Supergirl couldn't get through, after being catapulted away by the most jarring burst of air tinted with green particles. A huge sphere of white circled around Lyra and Jason. Just before three shots were fired from the generals gun.

Suddenly Jason gasps a bullet tearing into his arm. Lyra's spell blinked and suddenly went out. Supergirl was in the circle a second later noticing Jason was gone but Lyra lay on the ground. Supergirl ran to her side. Alex and the D.E.O. came out to secure the area.

"Alex! Alex she's not breathing!" Supergirl was close to tears, Alex began chest compressions.

"Supergirl get out of here." Hank says noticing the residual effect of kryptonite on her. She refused to move, until Lyra gasped a breath, Alex looked up.

"She's breathing Supergirl go, we'll take care of her." Supergirl took another long look at her.

"I'll meet you back at the D.E.O." she stated and jumped into the air.

_Isis. Assati. Diana. Hekate. Demeter. Kali. Inanna. Isis. Assati. Diana. Hekate. Demeter. Kali. . Assati. Diana. Hekate. Demeter. Kali. Inanna…" the chant rang in my head. I was surrounded by figures singing around me, humming filled the air. The chanting and singing changed and the sun began to come up, they began circling the fire and a couple of them broke off from the others. My family…the chanting continued and I could feel my mother and father wrap their arms around me. All I could feel was love and warmth and peace. Suddenly I got the feeling._

"_**You have to go back**__." _

"_But Jason..._" _My mother hummed softly but I could feel myself begin to focus presence into my body again._

"**We love you.**" _They sang as another presence surrounded me..._

I woke with the sound of the heart monitor in my left ear.

"Ms.?" A woman with a pen light flashed across my vision.

"Ms. Calm down you're in a secure hospital under D.E.O. protection. My name is Alex Danvers this is my boss Hank Henshaw." I blinked letting my eyes get used to the light.

"What happened? Where- how's Supergirl?" my throat felt raw, the skin on my neck sore.

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened. Who are you and how did you know Jason Knox?" I let Alex look at my neck.

"I know him because he's my twin brother. Where is Supergirl?" I felt very concerned, I didn't know either of them but somehow I knew she was here.

"She's-"

"Here I'm here, are you… okay?" Supergirl stood in the doorway caught between Supergirl and Kara, she closed the door behind her. I felt my body relax and I looked at Hank.

"I'm not a threat, I just want to go back home."

"In every respect, your brother just tried to kill a general. I don't know why I should trust you."

"My brother has a very legitimate reason to want that man dead." My voice was Horace But I continued to speak.

"But my brother and I very different people Mr. Henshaw. As you probably noticed we're not exactly best buddies."

"Where did you come from?"

"If you're asking if I'm an extraterrestrial sadly no. I was born and raised here on earth with earth parents."

"What about your abilities? How did you get them?"

"I was born with them. I had to go through some training to fully access them but that was normal as I was growing up." my throat was feeling a lot more rough, and I tried not to cough.

"Your brother Jason does he have the same powers you do?"

"Yes and no. He chooses to use his powers in a different way like me he can create spells and spell circles to enhance them but he can't fully heal himself or others. It really depends on how much darkness he holds into."

"Darkness?" Alex asks.

"Everyone has good and bad in them. Through our experiences and how we choose to interpret these experiences we create and hold onto or release darkness and light." I paused to cough.

"How much of each you hold translates to a certain range of abilities or powers you can access. Unlike my brother I don't hold onto darkness as much." I coughed more feeling my throat seizing. Alex poured a glass of water well Supergirl reached out, in an effort to comfort. I coughed while trying to breathe and felt my energy lash out breaking a glass mirror. I huffed stopping the coughing fit and forcing myself to breathe long and deeply.

"Sorry." I looked over at the broken glass mirror across the room as Alex gave me the cup of water.

"Don't worry about it. Could your brother still be interested in killing the General?" Hank asked, I looked down and slowly nodded.

"Could you help us catch him?" He asked and I shook my head no and drank a couple sips of the water.

"I'm not my brother, I won't go out of my way to kill or hurt anyone. But I won't stop him either, I lost family, my home, _everything_. Because of that man's ancestors, he carries on their tradition now by hurting and killing meta-humans and extraterrestrials alike because he is afraid of their power. Of _your_ power." I leveled a look at him.

I knew he wasn't human. The next thing I know there is a twisting feeling in my stomach. "All I know for sure is that humanity can't be kept in the dark forever, eventually things change and people will need to be ready. Whatever happened today, happened for a reason. It's not up to me to stop it."

"You said, His ancestors. How old are you?" Hank asked.

"I'm 23, I've just been frequency hopping."

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"You've heard of interdimensional travel right? Different layers of energy encompassing the entire planet?"

"It's only a theory but yes."

"It's not a theory. The only thing that's different is the passage time in another frequency depending on where you go. I was in a frequency in which time passed slower. So a couple of months in that 'time bubble' equalled hundreds if not thousands of years in this time."

"How much is the time difference?"

"For every month there a hundred years here give or take a couple months."

"When did you leave this frequency?"

"The first time I was two. In the year 5989 BC."

"BC? Isn't That's in ancient times." Supergirl says.

"A _very_ long time ago. I was born in an ancient civilization off the coast of the Pacific ocean called. Lemuria or Mu. At that time the earth was going through a cycle of sorts. Our leaders wise people from what I remember told us the earth was going to change and that our city. Our whole continent would go underwater. We had to evacuate in a matter of months. People scrambled to find places they would be safe, scrabbled to persevere our knowledge and hopefully our technology. Unlike others, My family had a unique ability to tune their teleportation abilities and open portals into other frequencies. It took a lot of power, but we were able to make it through." I paused.

"You say a cycle? What is this cycle and will things like that happen to us, to the earth again?" Hank asked.

"Definitely will happen again. Correction is happening again. The turning point was 2012 and will continue to happen throughout this lifetime. I don't know exactly what happens to the earth because I wasn't here when it happened. We were there for two years. Back then the time difference was thousands of years instead of hundreds. When we came back, we ended up in the year 1221 AD during the Inquisition period when I four. That was one of the worst times to be alive, it was… barbaric, doesn't seem to cut it. Things happened and that man's ancestors started to hunt us. It took us almost five years to find a point of power on earth. The whole geometric structure had changed, now the points of power we knew, were gone. Well they hunted us, we usually were one step ahead of them. When I was nine we found a place, they were able up get me though but no one else came. I was alone there for 6 weeks and the portal opened again. My twin brother came through almost dead and years older than me. It took a year to get him better. He we so different. He knows exactly what those people did to our family. He lived through it. It took another three months before we could go through the portal again. I was 11, he was 20. But by that time it was 2005 and my brother began his search for revenge." I ended finally, looking down.

"How is this possible? You can't be telling the truth." Alex began.

"She is." Kara says glancing between the two agents.

"No offense Supergirl but she could be lying. I have a hard time believing you are older than modern day civilization." Hank states.

"So what you need a bigger demonstration?" I pushed myself out of the bed.

"No!" Kara snaps suddenly.

"You, you have right to be doubting her! She just threw herself between her brother and the general. She saved his life! What more do you want from her?!" Supergirl had appeared in front of me in half a second her body poster protective. I suddenly felt tired and subconsciously leaned forward my forehead pressed on a spot between her neck and shoulder blades.

"Kara." I sighed only low enough for her to hear, the pair of agents looked at each other. I could sense the dread as it filled her up inside. She was frozen.

"Supergirl-" Alex began.

"Home." It was a simple word, a request and a statement. It lifted the weight inside her.

"No Alex. I'm taking her home." Kara states firmly.

"I can't let you do that." A man's voice from the intercom began. I instantly became alert straightening up. I knew something wasn't right.

"Are you going to stop me General Davis?" I turned my gaze to the mirror to my left.

"If I have to. You're a threat to national security-"

"I'm a threat to national security?!" I could feel tingles of rage along my skin.

"Lyra." Kara whispered under her breath. The two agents began to argue with the general.

"You do not have the power to keep me here you insolent man. I don't give a shit how many guns or steel and glass walls you hide behind. I will not bend to your will nor any man's, corporations or governments. You want to keep me here, just try." I moved around Kara and made for the door. There was a click, I frowned and without blinking telepathically pushed the door breaking it down the middle and folding the metal in half. Alarms went off the general yelling for Supergirl to apprehend me. The general drew his gun and a squad of his men stood behind me. I flicked my hand and the guns flew from the grasps.

"Get out of my way." I glared at them.

"Don't let her leave this compound!" The general commanded.

"Stand down." Hank ordered behind me. The group of guards glanced around. Supergirl lightly lead me through the guards.

"No! You can't just let her go!"

"I can and I am. Supergirl trusts her, that's enough for me." By the time we had made it out of the base we stopped outside the gates. I was very dizzy, I hadn't used my powers like that for years.

"Thank the stars…" I sighed in relief nearly collapsing.

"Woe woe woe, hey are you okay?" Kara caught me before I got to the floor. I couldn't answer I could barely focus my eyes. "No. Come on." Without effort at all she picked me up.

"Hey-"

"Hush." She commanded and I didn't have the energy to argue. The next thing I know we're in the air.

"I didn't know-" I stopped looking over her shoulder at the passing clouds below us, I don't know when but I fell asleep.

**Next chapter will be up rn too. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Do comment :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Promises Promises**

When I woke up, I was alone in my room. I thought about the last day the raw feeling in my throat and the dryness drew me out of bed. I quietly padded to my kitchen grabbing a cup and filling it with water. I sipped it slowly and winced when my throat constricted around the water. I drew a shaky breath my hands braced against the kitchen sink.

I took another sip and fought the urge to whine when my esophagus clenched in protest. I slowly began to gather ingredients from the cabinet and began weaving a spell on my counter top. Making a circle of salt, I placed a bowl of water in the center along with a single sun charged clear crystal the size of my pinky nail, I added rose oil, cannabis extract, and honey and put my hands over the bowl creating a bubble of heat around it allowing the ingredients to mix and simmer until there was a shot glass amount of simmering greenish potion.

I slowly poured that into a shot glass carefully as to not let the crystal fall in too. Before I could take the potion a knock sounded at the door. I jumped nearly out of my skin and slowly set the glass down. I went to the door opening it to find Kara standing there anxiously.

"Lyra-" I waved her in choosing not to speak. She stepped in and I closed my door noticing the long black blue and purple bruises around my throat in the mirror.

"I'm so sorry I should have-" I stopped her by placing a single finger on her lips. She instantly quieted and I took her hand leading her into the kitchen. She looked at the circle of salt and ingredients on the counter as well as the shot glass of green inside it.

I grabbed the glass and took a deep breath, I slowly drank the concoction tears pricked my eyes as the drink went down. After I was done, I set the glass down holding a hand to my mouth. Kara watched as the bruises began to disappear. I took a long shaky breath and reached for my water.

"That's amazing." Kara says in awe.

"Do they know who I am?" I asked finally after drinking the entire glass of water.

"No, the general doesn't neither does Hank but I told Alex. She's my sister and I wanted her to know about this." I nodded eyes staying down.

"I understand." Her hand touched my arm and I looked up.

"Are you okay? I know I should have told you. I was and I even planned it there was going to be a nice dinner, a walk by the ocean and-" she paused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I thought I could be here. Without being pulled into his- his mess and you I pulled you into this. I am so sorry Kara."

"You're apologizing to me? This isn't your fault, if anyone it's mine. I should have told you what was wrong. I mean after you told me-" I stepped forward quickly and kissed her. She kissed back her energy calming gradually.

"It's okay." I smile, her fingers lightly touched my neck.

"What do we do?" we hadn't moved apart, her words barely a whisper.

"I know my brother. He won't stop, I'm surprised he ran off. Don't worry, I'll find him."

"What? No, absolutely not. He nearly killed you!"

"But he didn't. He could have but he didn't."

"You didn't have a heartbeat!" she exploded; "You were dead for three minutes." she looked like she was going to cry.

" You're right… But I'm not dead anymore." I took her hand. "My brother is dangerous, his power can hurt you. I don't know how I know but if I had reacted a second later _you_ could be dying right now."

"Your dreams…" she reasoned suddenly understanding.

"It was real just like what I dreamed. The people, the place and you, only you weren't dressed like supergirl. It was just you Kara.."

"So you knew who I was?" She asked.

"Not for sure… This was just a dream. I thought that because you were there dressed as her I had to protect supergirl- you." she stepped from one side to the other nervously.

"What he had, it was called kryptonite. It's the only thing on earth that can kill me."

"Is it a mineral?"

"It's radioactive debris from my home planet."

"Okay. That I might be able to work with."

I walked around the kitchen table reaching up into the top cabinet.

"What do you mean you can work with that, it's still very dangerous."

"I understand that, but I need to know more. I can't fight it if I don't understand it."

"Fight it? You're not fighting anything-" I kissed her stopping her words after a moment I pulled back.

"I know how to protect myself Kara, don't fight with me about this." She looked about ready to say something more but waited. "He's my brother Kara, whether I like it or not what he does affects us. It affects you, he's my problem let me handle it."

"Where will you put him? When you've Captured him?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know."

"Let the D.E.O. take him."

"They'll kill him."

"No they won't, they'll put him in a prison. He'll be housed, safe."

"Kara-."

"Please Lyra, let us show you we can work together. My cousin he wasn't about to work with the D.E.O. until they got rid of all the kryptonite."

"I trust you Kara can't that be enough for now? I haven't found a way to track him-"

"We can help with that… or at least Winn can. Please give me a chance to show to you how I work, outside the office."

"Okay, I realize this is important to you. Can we do it tomorrow?" Her face split into a grin.

"Yes!" She kissed me and I kissed back. She circled her arms around me and guided me backward, my fingers curled into her hair kissing her deeper. My fingers slid beneath her shirt, the fabric of her Supergirl outfit breath my finger tips. I fumbled with the buttons of her top, her hands sliding over my waist under my shirt. I ran my hands over the 'S' on her top and began kissing her neck.

"Did I forget to mention what a turn on you are in this outfit Kara." she blushed redder and brought my lips back to hers…

The next morning I woke with Kara's soft breath beside me. She looked beautiful in the morning light, like she was made for the sun, carefully I swiped hear hair from her face. Her eyes opened;

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She blinked sleepily. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long a minute or two at most." I lay my head to the side. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm Starving." She smiles.

"I'll make breakfast." I began to get up.

"We're still going to the D.E.O. right?"

"Yes. But just so you know any funny business by that general and I will not be held responsible for whatever dimension he lands in." Her face changed and I smiled. "I'm kidding Kara." She breathed relieved.

"Can I ask you something?" She looks at me mouth full of pancakes swallowing them to answer.

"Of course."

"You know my full name right?"

"Lyra Am-Ara." She nodded in confirmation.

"What's yours?" She looked surprised for a second.

"Well my last names are different, you know Danvers as my earth one. But Zor-El is my kryptonian one."

"So you're Zanvers would be the combination." Kara smiles.

"I thought about that before too."

"Lyra Zanvers…" the comment was just a change of name but it caught Karas attention. Making her smile.

"Or Kara Am-Ara." We gave each other a look making us giggle.

"Zanvers sounds better." I watched the blush raise from her cheeks. After breakfast Kara took me back to the deo headquarters.

"Supergirl you're back." Hank began.

"With a guest." Alex continued smiling at me.

"Yeah, I um… I'm sorry about yesterday. It was kind of a rough day."

"You're all better though that's good to see. Most people who sustain your injuries don't recover for a few weeks. But you've managed to in a couple of hours." Hank comments more as a question.

"It was nothing big just a healing potion. Perks of being what I am."

"And What are you?"

"In the past this was normal… I was Human. When we came back they called us devil, than witch. Now I guess I'd be considered metahuman."

"What power does your brother have? If we're going to help you contain him we'll need to know the extent of his power." Henshaw comments next.

"His power is almost limitless with the right ingredients, but if you're able to strip him of any spell components and create an energy absorption room in theory that should work."

"In theory? What could go wrong?" Alex asked.

"Well like me he can make pockets of space outside of this space time reality. The space of a cell and literally limitless amounts of ingredients to make it he could tunnel through anywhere."

"What ingredients can be used?"

"Anything from whole crystals, salt, or even blood. Hell even time spent scratching a symbol into a wall or even the ground is a spell component. We are well versed in our craft and considering the amount of times he's spent building up to kill the general my brother will do anything to finish the job."

"Like-" there was a series of loud alarms and guns were drawn. A haze of black filled the air in front of me. It took a male form with long horns. Almost everyone in the room froze, they've faced physical dangers before. This was entirely different.

"_**Sister.**_" It hissed in a voice of whispers.

"Jason, you don't need to do this."

"_**Why are you protecting a murder. This is not what our family died for!**_" his enraged voice echoed.

"Our family is **gone**_**!**_" I yelled tears spilling from my eyes. "They are dead. The dead don't need vengeance. They need rest. Let our family rest in peace Jason. Come home."

"_**We lost our home a long time ago Lyra.**_"

"You know I can't let you do this." the figure came closer to me a couple gunshots go off but have no effect it was like they were shooting through clouds.

"_**You can't stop me**_." He answers.

"But I can." As we were talking I drew out a clear almost see through crystal with a sigil in red at the very center. He snarled I crushed the crystal in my hand. A blue and white light pulsed from my hand releasing a shield of energy that blasted the entity away taking with it the sensation of being frozen.

"What was that?! Why couldn't we move?!" Henshaw exclaimed.

"My brother and his demon. The spell circle that just went out should be enough to keep him away for now."

"Demons are real?!" Kara exclaims.

"For now?" Alex asks.

"Demons are human made entities, with enough negative energies demons can manifest and bring with them an air of cold. The more intense the emotion from the creator the stronger the entity is. The energy from the spell circle will wear off in a couple hours. Which means I will have to carve a permanent sigil somewhere and that will keep the demon from returning."

"And what about your brother?" Hank asked.

"Containing him is another issue. We can still knock him out and put him into his cell, which I will need to see."

"Where do you have to carve this symbol?" Hank asked.

"Center of the building. As long as he stays in this building he has a chance at surviving a demon attack."

"After you do this carving it keeps all demons out?"

"Yes. Unless they are in a human vessel in which case an exorcism would have to be performed and i can see this is freaking you out." they were all staring now even Kara.

"No its not tha-"

"Supergirl Agent Danvers take Lyra to the room 32 its closest to the center of the building. Then to the containment room."

"Right. Come with me." Alex lead the way out. Once in the room i began to work

"So do you need anything?" Alex asked as I moved to the far wall.

"A knife." I placed my hand on the wall my powers itching a symbol into it in only a couple of seconds. Alex reached into her belt taking out a small knife.

"What do you need a knife for?" Kara asked as Alex handed it over. I took a deep breathe;

"I need to put blood on it. To activate the sigil." I answered closing my hand around the blade.

"Wait what?" Kara instantly took my hands.

"It's okay Kara." I looked her in the eyes. "I'll be okay. If you're willing to get hurt over this general so will I." i lifted my hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We're in this together. Please let me do what i can to protect him and to protect you." she searched my eyes and nodded releasing my hands.

I turned back to the sigil imprinted into the wall. I began whispering a spell drawing the dagger across my palm. I flinched letting the blood pool in my palm, I pressed my hand to the sigil causing it to light up white and blue. When i pulled my hand back Kara was ready with the first aid kit. I smiled when she motioned for me to sit.

"Give me your hand." she instructed, I did as told laying my still slightly bleeding hand on hers. She began cleaning it. Alex phoned the containment center to be ready for our arrival. I tried to ignore the sting of the disinfectant watching Kara.

"Are you scared of me?" my voice was low but her eyes instantly flickered up to mine.

"No, not at all." she softly dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball soaking up the blood and alcohol mix. "I'm… I guess I'm conflicted. I've never felt so scared when I couldn't move to help you. That thing it felt like it was bringing back every moment I was ever scared and… I wanted to-" she stopped wrapping a bandage around my hand. "I couldn't move. I just froze and what scares me even more is the thought of what it could have done to you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." she looked at me, with those brilliant blue eyes.

"The fear you felt. It was the demon. This one draws out a person's deepest fears… Its okay to be afraid of losing me. I fear losing you everyday-" I moved closer. "Your my home Kara, even if I pass on I hope you know loving you is my only purpose in this world… Before I met you I was afraid of dying alone, no one in the world could have understood me like you." Softy I stroke the tears from her cheeks.

"Supergirl!" Alex calls. "There's a situation. We need you. I'll have agent Willows take Lyra to the containment center." Kara nods.

"I'll be there in a sec." She answers then focuses back on me.

"The world may need me Lyra." Her hands come up to cup my face. "But I need you. Please promise me you'll be safe No matter what."

"Only if you promise me you'll be safe too… I know you're supergirl but-" she stops my words with a kiss.

"I promise."

"I promise too." I answer.

**Hopefully you guys wont hate me lol Comments are welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tragedy and Time jumps**

That night Kara as Supergirl brought me home. The balcony was high and the night air was calming. I stood on the edge with Kara still beside me.

"Lyra?"

"I'm okay… Im just remembering." She came to stand beside me.

"Remembering what?"

"Standing like this with my mother back then… There use to be tall redwood trees and the aurora would pulse like a hum through the air."

"Sounds beautiful."

"That's the last good thing I remember of home. What's the last good thing you remember of home?" She gazed into the stars for a long while. Just as I was about to apologize she began to speak.

"On Krypton there used to be these giant crystal caves my aunt took me to. We stayed all night in this spot high above the hills and just when the sun came up we would see them light up the cave with color, the light danced around cast by the crystals, to light up a story my ancestors used to tell… But the way the lights moved around. It was hypnotizing."

"Sounds beautiful." I leaned against her. "Thank you Kara." I whisper, she placed her fingers beneath my chin and gazed into my eyes.

"I will always love you." She affirms. "There are no need for thank you's." Like out of a dream she kisses me. Gods I love her. The soft click of a camera catches my attention. I pull back suddenly looking down at the fleeing man. Kara grasps my hand. "Its okay." She pulled my attention back. "I'll talk with him." She presses a kiss to my lips again.

"Wait Kara…" she looks back at me. "I love you too." The smile pulled across her face in a second.

It was October thirty first when I felt it, a chill down my spine. The last six months after my brothers attack were a mix of emotion but never had I been more happy. Kara and I split time between our apartments, along with working my normal hours in the shop. I would spend more time in the DEO, helping set up Jason's prison, as well as helping Alex with research or with Winn trying to figure out what happened during the last great cycle change. I would even participate in some of their cases. But today felt different. Waking up today we were in Kara's apartment.

"Good morning dear." She greeted me kissing the side of my neck.

"Good morning love." I kiss her drawing her closer. When we pull back she's breathless. "I don't have work today. Why don't we just stay in?"

"Mmm… let's." She leaned back in, I kissed back slipping my hand beneath her shirt moving across her side and back. Suddenly there was knocking at the door frantic and insistent.

"Its Alex." Kara answered pulling out of bed moving to the front door. I got up to get dressed as Alex and Kara began to speak. When I get to the front door, only Alex is there.

"Alex… Where's Kara?" She held up her hands as she looked back at the TV. Where my brothers face was shown, body covered in a shine of green… Kryptonite.

"No."

"Lyra wait." Alex reached out to stop me but I shook her off.

"She doesn't want you to-" i turned placing my hands on her shoulders, meeting her eyes.

"_Sleep_." My power of suggestion covers her. I catch her carefully lowering her to the ground, it was one of my darker gifts… but I needed to.. "I'm sorry Alex." I disappear out the door.

When i get there Kara is on the ground kneeling beneath the power of Jason's Kryptonite, the general was gone but Jason wasn't after him. He needed supergirl and the deo gone before he could do that. The energy was less than it would've been if the stone was there, but intensified.

I couldn't let him do this anymore. He'd kill her. Supergirl saw me as I came up behind Jason. She kept gasping 'no' and 'wait'. But I grabbed onto my brother, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling the destructive kryptonite energy from him.

"_Don't fight it Jace._" I spoke to my twin telepathically. The light i began to give off brightened from green to violet as i transmuted the energy.

"_Lyra! What are you doing_?!" His exclamation was telepathic filled with rage but he was frozen.

"I can't let him hurt you anymore… He's my brother. I have to stop him." Both Kara and Jason were frozen to place by my spell. I could still see Kara, the power was too strong for me to hold onto.

"We can't outrun our fate beloved." The energy intensified allowing me to reach out with all my soul. "You. Were always my fate." As the last of the kryptonite transformed a blast of violet energy erupted out of the twins. "_I love you Kara Zanvers…" _

"No!" Kara cried out catching Lyra and Jason as they fell forward. Lyra limp in her arms.

"Supergirl! We're here!" Alex jogs over only to stop when she sees. The sight to see was heartbreaking, the proud kryptonian clinging to her love, tears flowing.

"No…" she shook. "Rao no." Hands glided across her lovers face and hair. "No-o." she sobbed.

**Love the drama, hate the heartbreak. Comments are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Aftermath**

It took days before she could return to her apartment again, the memories of Lyra heavy in her heart. Her face buried into the shirt discarded on the bed where they had once laid, tangled together. The first night she got some semblance of rest since Lyras death.

It took months for Kara to go back to Lyra's apartment, she threw herself into work, into being Supergirl anything to keep her mind off the witch.

After a time Alex was able to figure out the change in the kryptonites energy signature had been stabilized into one in harmony with earth's natural ones. The process of which killed her. The news didn't help.

She tried not to think as she moved to pack up the apartment. She moved slowly to pack away all of these things, well trying not to dissolve into tears. But she can't, she breaks first well putting away clothes.

A velvet box lined with lead. Inside was a bracelet, a steel chain in hundreds of colors that twirled along the metal enhancing the delicate designs etched into the metal.

A small note is placed inside it, hands shaking trying to keep her heart from reacting as she read the note, only one part sticking out. _Will you marry me. _Written in kryptonian with pronunciation notes.

Kara couldn't help the rush of happiness, that came crashing down as reality closed in once again… That night Alex finds her there, she's shaking clutching the bracelet to her chest eyes red and puffy.

"It was my fault!" She cried. "It was all my fault." Kara sobbed more holding onto Alex.

"No, no it wasn't Kara." Alex blinked back tears of her own.

"Yes! It is, if she didn't know I was supergirl. If i had just been more careful! She'd st-still be he- here. I would be- she would-"

"Don't do that Kara. Please, Lyra… She would have followed her dreams anyway. For you Kara. Because even though she wouldn't have known you were connected to supergirl, she would have followed her instincts anyway. Because the world needs you." That settled into Karas mind.

Alex was right. Together they cleaned up the apartment and together they left. Kara spent the next year getting into schedule with Catco, no one mentioned Lyra again, but once in a while you'd see Supergirls figure standing in the full moon light. A single deep red rose in her fingers left on the rails of the balcony.

Soon the name Lyra came back up in the form of Winns new girlfriend. Nothing but smiles all around, nothing but the slight hint of determination in Karas eyes.

Three years later Kara meets Lena Luthor and Mon-El of daxam. In an effort to move on she falls for the prince of Daxam. The most safe option for her Supergirl persona. Of course nothing could really hurt him. Until Rhea shows up and Alex's words echo to her again. _The world needs Supergirl._ Sending Mon-El off is easier he'll be alive safe at least. But it still hurts.

But Lena… Smart, gentle, beautiful Lena Luthor. Three years of friendship between them. A Luthor and a Super. Lena and Kara. No matter what Kara promised to protect the young Heiress. At this point she knew she had to tell Lena.

One of their biggest fights against her brother, Lex Luthor, made that a top priority on the girl of steels list. What had happened between the Luthor siblings and Supergirl felt almost like a parallel to what had transpired with Lyra…

That more than anything pushes Kara to seek out the led lined velvet box tucked within her treasure chest of things at the foot of her bed. The pain that had turned into determination now hovered somewhere between defeat and acceptance. For a long while Kara sat staring at the box cupped in her hands unaware of the person who had been knocking on her door.

"-ra, Kara are you in he-" Catching sight of the reporter Lena Luthor pauses.

"Lena! Hey-" she gets up moving to hug the young heiress.

"Sorry to just barge in like this, I- uh-" she glanced at the box. "I tried knocking but I didn't get an answer and you said you wanted to talk so I thought I'd just-"

"It's okay Lena, I- I'm glad you're here. I just didn't know you'd be here so soon." Karas voice was distant and Lena picks up on it.

"Hey, ar- are you okay?" She asked moving closer hovering her hands over Kara's uncertainly.

"Oh, um- yeah I was just-" her hands come up as she tried to find the words.

"What's that?" Lena inquired curiously motioning to the box still in Kara's hand.

"This- this was.. Is- well you see I wanted to tell you something. It's just…" Kara stopped holding Lenas worried gaze.

"It's okay just take a breath. You can tell me anything- you know that." Slowly Kara nods taking a deep breath.

"Come over here, I'll make you some tea. You can tell me what's bothering you." Lena offers. Kara nods.

"Okay, sounds good."

The kitchen was quiet for a long time as Lena heated the water. Kara slowly set the box down between them until two cups were placed on either side of it.

"Thank you." Kara says softly and takes a sip, Lena hums her acknowledgement sipping hers. "So… um- five years ago I fell in love with someone." Lena stayed silent watching Kara as the emotions flooded through her eyes.

"Her name was Lyra- Lyra Am-Ara she was a witch from thousands of years ago. Her brother was targeting a general for revenge. He was- _they_ were very powerful. He was even able to bring supergirl to her knees…" the tears collected in her eyes. "Lyra was the only one powerful enough to stop him… She used her abilities to absorb and transform kryptonites energetic signature into something that would be harmless to Supergirl. But the process ... killed her."

"I- I'm sorry Kara I can't imagine what that must have been like for you." Lena offers.

"You can open it Lena." Kara motions to the box, slowly Lena opens the box to see the bracelet and the note on top… "Kara Zor-El, will you marry me." Confusion flashes across Lena's face.

"Lena I hope you understand when I tell you… I'm Kara Zor-El. I'm Supergirl." Kara spoke finally looking as if she was waiting for the worst to happen. Lena studied the girl of steel, the worried crinkle in her brow, the hint of red in her eyes and despite all the things she had told herself to do when the truth finally came out. She let out a long breath, eyes moving to the bracelet… Love.

"I know…"

**Don't really know where to go next. Comments are welcome!**


End file.
